The present invention relates to a passive matrix driving system liquid crystal device or the like, and an electronic apparatus using the same. Particularly, the present invention relates to an internal reflection system reflective liquid crystal device and transflective liquid crystal device respectively comprising a reflecting layer and a transflective layer provided on the liquid crystal side of a substrate, and an electronic apparatus using such a liquid crystal device.
A reflective liquid crystal device utilizing external light for display without using a light source such as a back light is conventionally advantageous from the viewpoint of reduction in power consumption, reduction in size and weight, or the like, and is thus used for portable electronic apparatuses, in which particularly, portability is regarded as important, such as a portable telephone, a wristwatch, an electronic notebook, a notebook-size personal computer, etc. A conventional reflective liquid crystal device comprises a liquid crystal held between a pair of substrates, and a reflector provided on the back of a liquid crystal panel, for reflecting external light incident on the surface side through the liquid crystal panel, a polarizer, etc. However, in this liquid crystal device, parallax occurs in a display image due to the long optical path from the liquid crystal separated by the substrates or the like to the reflector, thereby causing double exposure. In a color display, color lights are mixed by the long optical path to cause difficulties in displaying a high-quality image. In addition, since external light attenuates during the time from incidence on the liquid crystal to return from the reflector, a bright display is basically difficult.
Therefore, an internal reflection system reflective liquid crystal device has recently been developed, in which a display electrode formed on a substrate located at the side opposite to the external light incidence side is also used as a reflector to bring the reflection position near a liquid crystal layer. More specifically, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-114799 discloses the technique of forming a pixel electrode used as a reflector on a substrate.
On the other hand, a transflective liquid crystal device utilizes external light for visualizing a display, and thus a display cannot be read in a dark place. Therefore, a transflective liquid crystal display device is proposed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 57-049271 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-292413, in which like the conventional reflective liquid crystal device, external light is utilized in a light place, while an internal light source is used for visualizing a display in a dark place.
However, in these liquid crystal devices, the transflective plate, the back light, etc. are arranged on the outer plane of the liquid crystal panel on the side opposite to the observation side, and a transparent substrate is interposed between the liquid crystal layer and the transflective plate, thereby causing double exposure, blurring in display, or the like. Furthermore, a combination with a color filter produces double exposure, blurring in display, or the like due to parallax to cause the problem of failing to obtain sufficient coloring. Therefore, a transflective liquid crystal device is proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-318929, in which a pixel electrode serving as a transflective film is provided on the inner surface of a liquid crystal cell.
However, in the reflective liquid crystal device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-114799, it is very difficult to simultaneously increase brightness and the contrast ratio. Particularly, in a color display, the use of one or a plurality of retardation plates (retardation film) for color correction has the problem of causing a great difficulty in precise color correction at the same time as increases in brightness and contrast ratio.
On the other hand, in the transflective liquid crystal device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined patent Application Publication No. 7-318929, it is very difficult to simultaneously increase brightness and the contrast ratio in a reflective display. Particularly, in a color display, the use of one or a plurality of retardation plates (retardation film) for color correction has the problem of causing a great difficulty in precise color correction at the same time as increases in brightness and contrast ratio in a reflective display.
Although the applicant of this application proposes a novel transflective liquid crystal device in Japanese Patent Application No. 10-160866, this liquid crystal device has a problem in which particularly in a reflective display, a sufficient reflectance cannot be obtained to produce a dark display.
The present invention has been achieved in consideration of the above problems, and a technical object of the present invention is to provide a reflective liquid crystal device suitable for color display which exhibits increased brightness and contrast ratio, a transflective liquid crystal device suitable for color display which exhibits increased brightness and contrast ratio, particularly, in reflective display, and an electronic apparatus comprising a liquid crystal device comprising the reflective or transflective liquid crystal device.
In order to achieve the technical object, in a first aspect of the present invention, a reflective liquid crystal device comprises a first substrate, a transparent second substrate opposed to the first substrate, a liquid crystal held between the first and second substrates, a reflecting electrode layer arranged on the first substrate opposite to the second substrate, a polarizer provided on the side of the second substrate, which is opposite to the first substrate side thereof, a first retardation plate arranged between the polarizer and the second substrate, and a second retardation plate arranged between the polarizer and the first retardation plate, wherein the twist angle of the liquid crystal is 230 to 260 degrees, the minimum and maximum xcex94nd (product of optical anisotropy xcex94n and thickness d) of the liquid crystal are 0.85 xcexcm or less and 0.70 xcexcm or more, respectively, xcex94nd of the first retardation plate is 150xc2x150 nm or 600xc2x150 m, xcex94nd of the second retardation plate is 550xc2x150 nm, the angle xcex81 formed by the transmission axis or absorption axis of the polarizer and the optical axis of the second retardation plate is 15 to 35 degrees, and the angle xcex82 formed by the optical axis of the first retardation plate and the optical axis of the second retardation plate is 60 to 80 degrees.
In order to achieve the technical object, in a second aspect of the present invention, a reflective liquid crystal device comprises a first substrate, a transparent second substrate opposed to the first substrate, a liquid crystal held between the first and second substrates, a reflecting electrode layer arranged on the side of the first substrate opposite to the second substrate, a polarizer provided on the side of the second substrate, which is opposite to the first substrate side thereof, a first retardation plate arranged between the polarizer and the second substrate, and a second retardation plate arranged between the polarizer and the first retardation plate, wherein the twist angle of the liquid crystal is 230 to 260 degrees, the minimum and maximum xcex94nd of the liquid crystal are 0.85 xcexcm or less and 0.70 xcexcm or more, respectively, xcex94nd of the first retardation plate is 150xc2x150 nm, xcex94nd of the second retardation plate is 610xc2x160 nm, the angle xcex81 formed by the transmission axis or absorption axis of the polarizer and the optical axis of the second retardation plate is 10 to 35 degrees, and the angle xcex82 formed by the optical axis of the first retardation plate and the optical axis of the second retardation plate is 30 to 60 degrees.
In the reflective liquid crystal device in each of the first and second aspects of the present invention, external light incident on the polarizer side is reflected by the reflecting electrode layer provided on the first substrate through the polarizer, the transparent second substrate, and the liquid crystal, and is again emitted from the polarizer side through the liquid crystal, the second substrate and the polarizer. Therefore, the intensity of external light emitted as display light through the liquid crystal after reflection by the reflecting electrode layer can be controlled, for example, by controlling the orientation state of the liquid crystal using an electric field between the reflecting electrode layer (reflecting electrode) provided on the first substrate and the transparent electrode (counter electrode) provided on the second substrate. The presence of the transparent substrate between the liquid crystal and the reflector prevents the occurrence of double exposure and blurring of display, thereby permitting the achievement of sufficient coloring even in a color display. By using the two retardation plates including the first and second retardation plates arranged between the polarizer and the second substrate, color correction can easily and precisely be performed. The reflecting electrode layer means a single layer or multilayer film having both the reflecting function and the electrode function.
Since the twist angle of the liquid crystal is 230 to 260 degrees, a high contrast ratio, for example, of as high as xe2x80x9c10xe2x80x9d can be realized. At the same time, since the minimum and maximum xcex94nd of the liquid crystal are 0.85 xcexcm or less and 0.70 xcexcm or more, respectively, a change in transmittance with the applied voltage of the liquid crystal can be made monotonous (i.e., monotonous increase or monotonous decrease) in a relatively wide operating temperature range, which is required according to the specifications of the device, permitting accurate grayscale display.
Furthermore, in the reflective liquid crystal device in the first aspect, xcex94nd of the first retardation plate is 150xc2x150 nm or 600xc2x150 m (i.e., 100 to 200 nm or 550 to 650 nm), and xcex94nd of the second retardation plate is 550xc2x150 nm (i.e., 500 to 600 nm), and thus the situation that a black display is reddened or blued can be effectively avoided. In addition, since the angle xcex81 (i.e., the angle formed by the transmission axis or absorption axis of the polarizer and the optical axis of the second retardation plate) is 15 to 35 degrees, and the angle xcex82 (i.e., the angle formed by the optical axis of the first retardation plate and the optical axis of the second retardation plate) is 60 to 80 degrees, the brightness and contrast ratio can be increased simultaneously, and the use of the two retardation plates permits a high-quality reflective display in which color correction is precisely performed in color display or monochromatic display.
On the other hand, in the reflective liquid crystal device in the second aspect, xcex94nd of the first retardation plate is 150xc2x150 nm (i.e., 100 to 200 nm), and xcex94nd of the second retardation plate is 610xc2x160 nm (i.e., 550 to 670 nm), and thus the situation that a black display is reddened or blued can be effectively avoided. In addition, since the angle xcex81 is 10 to 35 degrees, and the angle xcex82 is 30 to 60 degrees, the brightness and contrast ratio can be increased simultaneously, and the use of the two retardation plates permits a high-quality reflective display in which color correction is precisely performed in color display or monochromatic display.
In an embodiment of the first or second aspect of the present invention, in the reflective liquid crystal device, xcex94nd of the liquid crystal is 0.70 to 0.85 xcexcm.
In this embodiment, since xcex94nd of the liquid crystal is 0.70 to 0.85 xcexcm (i.e., the minimum and maximum xcex94nd of the liquid crystal are 0.70 xcexcm or more and 0.85 xcexcm or less, respectively), a change in transmittance with the applied voltage of the liquid crystal can be easily made monotonous in a wide operating temperature range which is required according to the specifications of the device, permitting accurate grayscale display.
In the reflective liquid crystal device in the first or second aspect of the present invention, particularly, when the thickness d of the liquid crystal is constant within the image display region or the aperture region of each pixel, good results (i.e., the good change in transmittance and grayscale display) can be obtained under the condition of xcex94nd of 0.70 to 0.85 xcexcm. However, for example, when the thickness d of the liquid crystal is not constant over the entire region of each pixel because unevenness is formed on the surface of the reflecting electrode layer consciously from a design viewpoint or unconsciously, it is made difficult or impossible to set xcex94nd of the liquid crystal within the range of 0.70 to 0.85 xcexcm over the entire region of each pixel. In this case, as described above, xcex94nd of the liquid crystal is set so that the minimum is 0.85 m or less, and the maximum is 0.70 xcexcm or more, thereby obtaining practically sufficient results (i.e., the good change in transmittance and grayscale display).
In another embodiment of the first or second aspect of the present invention, the reflective liquid crystal device further comprises a color filter provided on the liquid crystal side of the first or second substrate.
In this embodiment, the intensity of external light emitted as display light through the liquid crystal after reflection by the reflecting electrode layer can be controlled by controlling the orientation state of the liquid crystal using the reflecting electrode layer. Since reflected light is reflected through the color filter, a color reflective display can be performed. In this case, the use of the two retardation plates arranged between the polarizer and the second substrate permits relatively easy and accurate color correction. As a result, brightness and the contrast ratio can be simultaneously increased, and a high-quality color reflective display with high color reproducibility can be performed.
In still another embodiment of the first or second aspect of the present invention, in the reflective liquid crystal device, the reflecting electrode layer comprises a single-layer reflecting electrode.
In this embodiment, the intensity of external light emitted as display light through the liquid crystal after reflection by the reflecting electrode provided on the first substrate can be controlled by controlling the orientation state of the liquid crystal using the reflecting electrode. The reflecting electrode may comprise a metal film, for example, of Al (aluminum)
In a further embodiment of the first or second aspect of the present invention, in the reflective liquid crystal device, the reflecting electrode layer has a laminated structure comprising a reflecting film, a transparent insulating film arranged on the reflecting film, and a transparent electrode arranged on the insulating film.
In this embodiment, the intensity of external light emitted as display light through the liquid crystal after reflection by the reflecting film can be controlled by controlling the orientation state of the liquid crystal using the transparent electrode laminated on the first substrate. The transparent electrode may comprise, for example, an ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) film, and the insulating film may comprise, for example, silicon oxide as a main component. On the other hand, the reflecting film may comprise, for example, a metal film of Al.
In a further embodiment of the first or second aspect of the present invention, the reflective liquid crystal device uses a passive matrix driving system in a normally black mode.
In this embodiment, the passive matrix driving system in the normally black mode using, for example, a STN liquid crystal, enables a high-quality reflective display exhibiting high brightness and contrast ratio, and accurate color correction in a color display.
In a further embodiment of the first or second aspect of the present invention, in the reflective liquid crystal device, unevenness is formed on the surface of the first substrate opposite to the second substrate.
In this embodiment, external light reflected through the liquid crystal is reflected by the reflecting electrode layer which is formed on the uneven surface of the substrate to have unevenness, whereby optimum reflection properties can be obtained by controlling the size and shape of the unevenness, or the like. Therefore, a bright high-quality display can be finally obtained. As the method of forming the unevenness, for example, the method of forming an uneven surface of the first substrate, or the method of forming an uneven film on the surface of the flat first substrate may be used. Furthermore, the reflecting electrode layer may be formed in an uneven shape on the flat first substrate.
In order to achieve the technical object, in a first aspect of the present invention, a transflective liquid crystal device comprises a first transparent substrate, a second transparent substrate opposed to the first substrate, a liquid crystal held between the first and second substrates, a light source provided on the side of the first substrate, which is opposite to the liquid crystal side thereof, a transflective electrode layer arranged on the side of the first substrate opposite to the second substrate, a polarizer provided on the side of the second substrate, which is opposite to the first substrate side thereof, a first retardation plate arranged between the polarizer and the second substrate, and a second retardation plate arranged between the polarizer and the first retardation plate, wherein the twist angle of the liquid crystal is 230 to 260 degrees, the minimum and maximum xcex94nd of the liquid crystal are 0.85 xcexcm or less and 0.70 xcexcm or more, respectively, xcex94nd of the first retardation plate is 150xc2x150 nm or 600xc2x150 m, xcex94nd of the second retardation plate is 550xc2x150 nm, the angle xcex81 formed by the transmission axis or absorption axis of the polarizer and the optical axis of the second retardation plate is 15 to 35 degrees, and the angle xcex82 formed by the optical axis of the first retardation plate and the optical axis of the second retardation plate is 60 to 80 degrees.
In order to achieve the technical object, in a second aspect of the present invention, a transflective liquid crystal device comprises a first transparent substrate, a second transparent substrate opposed to the first substrate, a liquid crystal held between the first and second substrates, a light source provided on the side of the first substrate, which is opposite to the liquid crystal side thereof, a transflective electrode layer arranged on the side of the first substrate opposite to the second substrate, a polarizer provided on the side of the second substrate, which is opposite to the first substrate side thereof, a first retardation plate arranged between the polarizer and the second substrate, and a second retardation plate arranged between the polarizer and the first retardation plate, wherein the twist angle of the liquid crystal is 230 to 260 degrees, the minimum and maximum xcex94nd of the liquid crystal are 0.85 xcexcm or less and 0.70 xcexcm or more, respectively, xcex94nd of the first retardation plate is 150xc2x150 nm, xcex94nd of the second retardation plate is 610xc2x160 nm, the angle xcex81 formed by the transmission axis or absorption axis of the polarizer and the optical axis of the second retardation plate is 10 to 35 degrees, and the angle xcex82 formed by the optical axis of the first retardation plate and the optical axis of the second retardation plate is 30 to 60 degrees.
In the transflective liquid crystal device in each of the first and second aspects of the present invention, in a reflective display, external light incident on the polarizer side is reflected by the transflective electrode layer provided on the first substrate through the polarizer, the second transparent substrate, and the liquid crystal, and is again emitted from the polarizer side through the liquid crystal, the second substrate and the polarizer. Therefore, the intensity of external light emitted as display light through the liquid crystal after reflection by the transflective electrode layer provided on the first substrate can be controlled, for example, by controlling the orientation state of the liquid crystal using an electric field between the transflective electrode layer (transflective electrode) and the transparent electrode (counter electrode) provided on the second substrate. The presence of the transparent substrate between the liquid crystal and the reflector prevents the occurrence of double exposure and blurring of display, thereby permitting the achievement of sufficient coloring even in a color display. By using the two retardation plates including the first and second retardation plates arranged between the polarizer and the second substrate, color correction can easily and precisely be performed. The transflective electrode layer represents a single layer or multilayer film having both the transflective function and the electrode function.
On the other hand, in a transmissive display, light emitted from the light source and transmitted through the transmission region of the transflective electrode layer from the first substrate side is emitted from the polarizer side through the liquid crystal, the second substrate and the polarizer. Therefore, for example, when another polarizer is arranged between the first substrate and the light source so that the transmission axis and the absorption axis have the predetermined relations with the polarizer provided on the second substrate, the intensity of source light emitted as display light through the liquid crystal after transmission through the transflective electrode layer provided on the first substrate can be controlled, for example, by controlling the orientation state of the liquid crystal using an electric field between the transflective electrode layer (transflective electrode) and the transparent electrode (counter electrode) provided on the second substrate.
Since the twist angle of the liquid crystal is 230 to 260 degrees, a high contrast ratio, for example, of as high as xe2x80x9c10xe2x80x9d can be realized. At the same time, since the minimum and maximum xcex94nd of the liquid crystal are 0.85 xcexcm or less and 0.70 xcexcm or more, respectively, a change in transmittance with the applied voltage of the liquid crystal can be made monotonous (i.e., monotonous increase or monotonous decrease) in a relatively wide operating temperature range, which is required according to the specifications of the device, permitting accurate grayscale display.
Furthermore, in the transflective liquid crystal device in the first aspect, xcex94nd of the first retardation plate is 150xc2x150 nm (i.e., 100 to 200 nm) or 600xc2x150 m (i.e., 550 to 650 nm), and xcex94nd of the second retardation plate is 550xc2x150 nm (i.e., 500 to 600 nm), and thus the situation that a black display is reddened or blued can be effectively avoided. In addition, since the angle xcex81 (i.e., the angle formed by the transmission axis or absorption axis of the polarizer and the optical axis of the second retardation plate) is 15 to 35 degrees, and the angle xcex82 (i.e., the angle formed by the optical axis of the first retardation plate and the optical axis of the second retardation plate) is 60 to 80 degrees, the brightness and contrast ratio can be increased simultaneously, and the use of the two retardation plates permits a high-quality reflective display in which color correction is precisely performed in color display or monochromatic display.
On the other hand, in the transflective liquid crystal device in the second aspect, xcex94nd of the first retardation plate is 150xc2x150 nm (i.e., 100 to 200 nm), and xcex94nd of the second retardation plate is 610xc2x160 nm (i.e., 550 to 670 nm), and thus the situation that a black display is reddened or blued can be effectively avoided. In addition, since the angle xcex81 is 10 to 35 degrees, and the angle xcex82 is 30 to 60 degrees, the brightness and contrast ratio can be increased simultaneously, and the use of the two retardation plates permits a high-quality display in which color correction is precisely performed in color display or monochromatic display.
In an embodiment of the first or second aspect of the present invention, in the transflective liquid crystal device, xcex94nd of the liquid crystal is 0.70 to 0.85 xcexcm.
In this embodiment, since xcex94nd of the liquid crystal is 0.70 to 0.85 xcexcm (i.e., the minimum and maximum xcex94nd of the liquid crystal are 0.70 xcexcm or more and 0.85 xcexcm or less, respectively), a change in transmittance with the applied voltage of the liquid crystal can be easily made monotonous in a wide operating temperature range which is required according to the specifications of the device, permitting accurate grayscale display.
In the transflective liquid crystal device in the first or second aspect of the present invention, particularly, when the thickness d of the liquid crystal is constant within the image display region or the aperture region of each pixel, good results can be obtained under the condition of xcex94nd of 0.70 to 0.85 xcexcm. However, for example, when the thickness d of the liquid crystal is not constant over the entire region of each pixel, it is made difficult or impossible to set xcex94nd of the liquid crystal within the range of 0.70 to 0.85 xcexcm over the entire region of each pixel. In this case, as described above, xcex94nd of the liquid crystal is set so that the minimum is 0.85 xcexcm or less, and the maximum is 0.70 xcexcm or more, thereby obtaining practically sufficient results.
In another embodiment of the first or second aspect of the present invention, the transflective liquid crystal device further comprises a color filter provided on the liquid crystal side of the first or second substrate.
In this embodiment, in a reflective display, the intensity of external light emitted as display light through the liquid crystal after reflection by the transflective electrode layer provided on the first substrate can be controlled by controlling the orientation state of the liquid crystal using the transflective electrode layer. Since reflected light is reflected through the color filter, a color reflective display can be performed. On the other hand, in a transmissive display, the intensity of source light emitted as display light through the liquid crystal after transmission through the transflective electrode layer provided on the first substrate can be controlled by controlling the orientation state of the liquid crystal using the transflective electrode layer. Since source light is reflected through the color filter, a color transmissive display can be performed. As a result, brightness and the contrast ratio can be simultaneously increased, and a high-quality color display with high color reproducibility can be performed.
In still another embodiment of the first or second aspect of the present invention, in the transflective liquid crystal device, the transflective electrode layer comprises a reflecting layer having slits formed therein.
In this embodiment, in a reflective display, the intensity of external light emitted as display light through the liquid crystal after reflection by the reflecting electrode can be controlled by controlling the orientation state of the liquid crystal using the reflecting layer having the slits formed therein and provided on the first substrate. In a transmissive display, the intensity of source light emitted as display light through the liquid crystal after transmission through the slits can be controlled by controlling the orientation state. The reflecting electrode may comprise a metal film, for example, of Al (aluminum). Besides the reflective layer having the slits formed therein, for example, reflecting layers separated from each other in a plan view from the direction perpendicular to the second substrate so that light can be transmitted through the spaces between the respective reflecting layers, or a reflecting layer having a plurality of regular or irregular apertures through which light can be transmitted can be used as the transflective electrode layer.
In this embodiment, the width of each of the slits may be 3 to 20 xcexcm.
In this construction, a bright display with a high contrast can be performed in both reflective and transmissive displays.
In a further embodiment of the first or second aspect of the present invention, in the transflective liquid crystal device, the transflective electrode layer has a laminated structure comprising a transflective film, a transparent insulating film arranged on the transflective film, and a transparent electrode arranged on the insulating film.
In this embodiment, in a reflective display, the intensity of external light emitted as display light through the liquid crystal after reflection by the transflective film can be controlled by controlling the orientation state of the liquid crystal using the transparent electrode laminated on the transflective film on the first substrate. In a transmissive display, the intensity of source light emitted as display light through the liquid crystal after transmission through the transflective film and the transparent electrode can be controlled by controlling the orientation state. The transparent electrode may comprise, for example, an ITO film, and the insulating film may comprise, for example, silicon oxide as a main component. On the other hand, the transflective film may comprise a metal film of Al or the like in which for example, slits or apertures are provided.
In a further embodiment of the first or second aspect of the present invention, the transflective liquid crystal device uses a passive matrix driving system in a normally black mode.
In this embodiment, the passive matrix driving system in the normally black mode using, for example, a STN liquid crystal, enables a high-quality display exhibiting high brightness and contrast ratio, and accurate color correction in a color display or monochromatic display.
In a further embodiment of the first or second aspect of the present invention, the transflective liquid crystal device further comprises another polarizer arranged between the first substrate and the light source, and another retardation plate arranged between the first substrate and the other polarizer.
In this embodiment, when both polarizers are arranged so that the transmission axis of the polarizer on the second substrate side and the transmission axis of the polarizer on the first substrate side have a predetermined relation, in a transmissive display, source light (transmitted light) emitted from the polarizer on the second substrate side can be modulated by a change in the orientation state of the liquid crystal with the applied voltage. Furthermore, in a transmissive display, color correction can relatively easily be performed by the other retardation plate on the second substrate side.
In a further embodiment of the first or second aspect of the present invention, in the transflective liquid crystal device, unevenness is formed on the surface of the first substrate opposite to the second substrate.
In this embodiment, external light reflected through the liquid crystal is reflected by the transflective electrode layer which is formed on the uneven surface of the substrate to have unevenness, whereby optimum reflection properties can be obtained by controlling the size and shape of the unevenness, or the like. Therefore, a bright high-quality display can be finally obtained. As the method of forming the unevenness, for example, the method of forming an uneven surface of the first substrate, or the method of forming an uneven film on the surface of the flat first substrate may be used. Furthermore, the transflective electrode layer may be formed in an uneven shape on the flat first substrate.
In order to achieve the technical object of the present invention, an electronic apparatus comprises the reflective liquid crystal device in the first or second aspect of the present invention, or a transflective liquid crystal in the first or second aspect of the present invention (including the embodiments thereof).
The electronic apparatus of the present invention enables the realization of various electronic apparatuses such as a portable telephone, a wristwatch, an electronic notebook, a personal computer, etc., each of which uses a reflective liquid crystal device capable of performing reflective display having brightness and high contrast without causing double exposure and display blurring due to parallax, or a transflective liquid crystal device capable of performing display by switching a high-contrast reflective display and transmissive display.
The operation and other advantages of the present invention will be made clear from the description of the embodiments below.